<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar by KatieComma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726771">Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma'>KatieComma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Derek Listens to Top 40, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Thoughts But No Actual Sex, You can't change my mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was in recovery for 2 weeks, but now his last stitches have come out and he has a night with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Stiles has sexy plans.</p>
<p>Derek tries to foil said sexy plans.</p>
<p>Hilarity and adorableness ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentines Day! Have some cute Established Relationship Fluff!!!</p>
<p>I have NO idea about the verse this is set in... all I know is that Stiles is 22, dating Derek and living in Beacon Hills.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles felt free. Cruising in the passenger seat of Derek’s Camaro, and watching the little nighttime town flash by outside his window made him feel alive again. His last stitches had finally come out, and he was whole again; marked, but whole.</p>
<p>Derek was quiet. Stiles knew why. His big bad werewolf boyfriend had refrained from the “you’re a human and you need to stop getting hurt” speech all during Stiles’ recovery. But now that the last stitches were out, it was about time.</p>
<p>Stiles didn’t want to hear it. He wasn’t going to back down. Ever. Not when his friends were in danger and he could help.</p>
<p>So the car was quiet, because Derek was waiting for the moment to start the speech, and Stiles was enjoying feeling like a whole person again; being near Derek was part of that.</p>
<p>The only sounds were the revving of the engine as Derek sped up on straight stretches, and the low hum of the Top 40 station Derek favoured playing in the background. Stiles never understood the radio preference. He’d asked Derek once, and was deflected with: it’s easy to ignore. Stiles wished he could detect lies the way werewolves could. Cause he was damn sure that was a lie.</p>
<p>Stiles wasn’t surprised when they ended up at the Preserve. It was Derek’s favourite place to give the condescending “human talk.”</p>
<p>Stiles sighed, and stared out the window, fogging it up a little with his breath. This wasn’t how he’d wanted this night to go. He was a virile 22 year old man who’d had his last stitches removed and was given a clean bill of health. It wasn’t time for a serious talk, it was time for some serious no-pants dick-to-dick kind of action with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was notoriously hands off whenever Stiles was injured. Which, ok, was a bit more often than a normal person. But normal people aren’t in a werewolf pack and-</p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek’s voice sounded soft and vulnerable just like it did every time he gave the talk.</p>
<p>“No,” Stiles replied simply. “I don’t want to hear it Derek. I’m not some beta you can push around and talk down to.” Stiles still didn’t look at him, just stared out into the dark forest. He was going to get the speech, it was inevitable. Like Groundhog Day. No matter what he did to stop it, it just kept happening over and over the same way. He’d tried different strategies over the years, even tried just getting naked once to see if sex would work. It hadn’t. He’d still gotten the speech. Sex after, but the speech first.</p>
<p>The radio continued in the background. ABBA singing too happily for Stiles’ liking. He was grumpy. How dare ABBA interrupt his grumpiness. Assholes.</p>
<p>Derek grunted and sighed at the same time; a singular talent. It also only happened when Derek was being an absolute fucking buzzkill… so even though it was a talent, Stiles hated it.</p>
<p>Stiles knocked his head against the cool window, and balled his hands into fists. He was starting to think that even after all these years together, Derek would never see him as an equal. What did that mean for a relationship? He couldn’t be someone’s stepping stool or their door mat. Stiles was better than that, and he knew it. How could they be normal… well, they’d never be normal… but how could they have a normal relationship if Derek didn’t respect him?</p>
<p>Stiles wanted to cry. Which, again, was not how this night was supposed to go. It was supposed to be all moaning and orgasms and Barry White, not- Stiles turned toward the radio. Maroon 5?</p>
<p>“Oh, this is happening,” Stiles said as he cranked the stereo so loud so suddenly that Derek flinched.</p>
<p>Stiles just smiled at him and threw open the passenger door stepping out into the cooling night. He left the door open and wandered to the front of the car, standing in front of the headlights.</p>
<p>To Derek’s credit, he followed, and didn't turn down the music.</p>
<p>Sugar by Maroon 5 carried off into the night.</p>
<p>Stiles started singing, cause he knew all the words to the most saccharine, cheesiest song ever recorded. Thank you Allison and your terrible taste in karaoke music!</p>
<p>He’d missed the beginning, so he was a little out of sync, but he picked it up quickly, swaying and spinning along with the beat:</p>
<p>
  <i>I don’t want to be needin’ your love<br/>I just wanna be deep in your love<br/>And it’s killin’ me when you’re away<br/>Ooh baby<br/>Cause I really don’t care where you are<br/>I just wanna be there where you are<br/>And I gotta get one little taste</i>
</p>
<p>Derek leaned against the driver’s side fender and folded his stupid sexy leather jacket-covered arms over his stupid sexy chest. His face was still solemn and determined.</p>
<p>Next was the hard part, the high-pitched stuff, but Stiles was dead-set on distracting Derek and making him smile.</p>
<p>
  <i>Sugar<br/>Yes, please<br/>Won’t you come and put it down on me?<br/>I’m right here<br/>Cause I need<br/>A little love, a little sympathy</i>
</p>
<p>Ok, maybe not the best song choice for his situation. Stiles definitely didn’t need any more sympathy from Derek, not after two weeks recovery.</p>
<p>
  <i>Yeah you show me good lovin’<br/>Make it alright<br/>Need a little sweetness in my life</i>
</p>
<p>He belted it loud, letting his voice warble out into the woods, probably scaring away all of the animal life in a 20 mile radius.</p>
<p>
  <i>Sugar<br/>Yes, please<br/>Won’t you come and put it down on me?</i>
</p>
<p>Stiles did his best eyebrow waggle as the suggestive chorus ended, but still not even the tiniest little bit of a quirk at the corner of Derek’s mouth. Instead his eyebrows were raised like he was being subjected to torture.</p>
<p>“You love it,” Stiles interjected quickly before he continued singing, and dancing as suggestively as possible, hips coming heavily into play.</p>
<p>“Do I want to know why you know all the words to this song?” Derek asked.</p>
<p>“Do you want to tell me why you listen to Top 40?” Stiles got the sentence out as quickly as possible so as not to lose his groove.</p>
<p>Derek shook his head, his lips tightening over his teeth into a solid grumpy little line.</p>
<p>Shit got serious during the next verse:</p>
<p>
  <i>My broken pieces<br/>You pick ‘em up<br/>Don’t leave me hanging, hanging<br/>Come give me some<br/>When I’m without you<br/>I’m so insecure<br/>You are the one thing<br/>The one thing I’m living for</i>
</p>
<p>Holy shit. Way too accurate. Fuck you Maroon 5 for putting important shit into a catchy pop song. Fuck you.</p>
<p>Stiles suddenly felt raw and open, despite the fact that he was currently belting out a pop song in the woods to his boyfriend. Serenading him, perhaps would have been the best description. He continued dancing, and hoped that Derek didn’t notice just how his heart had changed its pace, his pulse getting confused as he felt things he shouldn’t feel over a FUCKING MAROON 5 SONG.</p>
<p>He went through the chorus again, gyrating his hips on <i>sugar, yes please</i> and moving closer to Derek.</p>
<p>He felt foolish and alive and wonderful and more than a little turned on. His whole body hummed with the cool air around him and the heat his body produced from moving as well as Derek’s gaze on him. He felt young again, and wasn’t it a shame that he didn’t feel young at age 22 anymore? But Stiles didn’t care that his joints creaked and his body was riddled with scars. It meant he got to have Derek. That was all he needed.</p>
<p>
  <i>Cause I really don’t care where you are<br/>I just wanna be there where you are<br/>And I gotta get one little taste</i>
</p>
<p>He sucked a finger into his mouth before pointing it at Derek.</p>
<p>“Oh! Yes! Best part!” Stiles shouted just before the bridge started. He stalked toward Derek, continuing to point at his boyfriend and wiggle his eyebrows in the best parody he could do of seduction. As much as Derek complained about it, he loved when Stiles was silly. Probably because it was the only silliness in Derek’s life.</p>
<p>
  <i>I want that red velvet<br/>I want that sugar sweet<br/>Don’t let nobody touch it<br/>Unless that somebody’s me</i>
</p>
<p>Just as Stiles got close and poked him in the chest, Derek burst into laughter and gathered Stiles into his arms shaking against him.</p>
<p>“Yes! Score one for Stiles!” Stiles said as he let himself fall into Derek and leaned against the car with him. “Thanks for saving me. I don’t know the rest of the words.”</p>
<p>“My red velvet?” Derek asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm as he nuzzled Stiles’ cheek. “Really?”</p>
<p>“You bet. You got that sugar sweet baby,” Stiles answered, blowing the words softly against Derek’s ear. He was <i>so</i> getting laid.</p>
<p>Then the chorus started up again, and Stiles pulled back enough to look into Derek’s face as he twirled them in a circle and sang along again.</p>
<p>
  <i>Show me good lovin’<br/>Make it alright<br/>Need a little sweetness in my life</i>
</p>
<p>Derek kissed him, and let Stiles keep spinning them in circles that quickly became dizzying with eyes closed. But Derek held him steady. Derek with the unflappable skills and werewolf enhancements.</p>
<p>“How ‘bout it Derek?” Stiles asked with a grin when they stopped kissing. “Show me good lovin’?”</p>
<p>“I am definitely not the ‘sweetness in your life,’” Derek answered with a laugh, but Stiles could hear the seriousness in it underneath, the self-hating part of Derek that Stiles had been working on over the years.</p>
<p>Stiles took Derek’s face in his hands and looked him dead in the eye.</p>
<p>Derek stopped spinning them and they stood still like that, silhouetted against the forest by the Camaro’s headlights; Derek’s green eyes sharply lit by the car’s lights.</p>
<p>“You bet your ass you are Derek Hale,” Stiles said, and then he smiled and tacked on: “You bet your sweet, sweet ass.”</p>
<p>Derek blushed. And holy shit, Stiles was making a mental note of the date, because Derek so very rarely blushed.</p>
<p>“So, can we just skip the ‘human talk’ and go home for some… wait for it…” Stiles tipped his head back and sang loudly into the sky.</p>
<p>
  <i>Sugar<br/>Yes, please</i>
</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, Adam Levine,” Derek replied, “get in the car.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you cannot place this song just by the lyrics, I definitely recommend you go listen to it.</p>
<p>The visual of Stiles dancing around and singing it is absolutely PRICELESS.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>